


Nothing could be Better

by Deerhearts (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Cheating, Embarrassment, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Trust, Lost Love, M/M, Nothing explicit, Realization strikes hard, Slash, Slight Voyeurism, Suspense, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Deerhearts
Summary: Smokescreen is so excited to learn that he is now carrying his and Bumblebee's sparkling. After going out for a drive in Cybertron, he returns home only to find that there is another mech in bed with Bumblebee.Set after Predacons Rising.





	Nothing could be Better

Smokescreen drove through the many damaged streets of Cybertron, on his way back to home base. He had just taken a little drive through the ancient remains of Lacon, intrigued by all its old sights and revolving history. There were bots coming in from everywhere to help rebuild Cybertron now that the Warlord had been defeated and Unicron put back to rest. Things could not be better.

An energetic, joyful pride ran through Smokescreen as he drove on. There was something he needed to tell Bee, something that he was sure would make the yellow bot squeal with delight. Ever since him and Bumblebee had first gotten together, there had been so many beautifully made promises, ideas and plans. They talked constantly about their future and what it'd be like, promising each other sweet, loving nothings and living every day on like nothing else mattered.

Smokescreen chuckled to himself. He remembered the first time they made love. It had been shortly after they left Earth, Bumblebee got his voice back and they shared their first kiss. It was pretty funny. They both turned into a nervous, awkward, silly reck, either one too timid to say what they wanted to do or how. Bumblebee still had his seal and so did Smokescreen, so they both decided that they would do it all in one night. Continuously they giggled and asked each other if it was alright to continue or if the other was comfortable or not. Smokescreen had to admit, although Bumblebee was younger than him, he sure could handle his seal breaking pretty damn well, while Smokescreen himself had whimpered and stiffened in pain. Bumblebee hadn't so much as even _twitched_ and Smokescreen wondered if he could even feel a seal there or not, but oh well! It was an amazing, wonderful, memorable night that he'd cherish forever.

Smokescreen had woke up this morning with a strange feeling in his chassis. He had felt a little queasy the night before but just blamed it on the commotion that had been going on trying to rebuild Cybertron and whatnot. When he went to check himself out, however, he had frozen for at least fifteen minutes before moving his servo inside his chassis. And sure enough, the light he saw was definitely the light of another spark, and the small protoform there was a sparkling.

Smokescreen had been so happy and shocked that he decided to go for a drive to ride out all the excited emotions. Bumblebee was gone for some reason, but he figured he'd be home by the time he got back. Smokescreen revved his engine, feeling a tickle in his chest and sighing. Primus, this was amazing.

He had a good lover, a good home, a good body and now a beautiful, healthy sparkling. Things just _could not_ possibly be better.

When Smokescreen arrived to the grounds of their new base, he quickly transformed and walked down the open hallways, eager and excited. It didn't even feel like the drive had helped any. His networking was jumping, his circuits were hyper and his energon was hot. He almost felt like doing what the humans call a cartwheel. The emotions of both him and their sparkling swirled through him, so happy, so innocent.

Smokescreen stopped upon the door that belonged to them, finding it locked. He didn't think it in any way strange. In fact, he was glad the door was locked- it meant that Bumblebee was home and was probably just refreshing in their room now.

Shaking his frame once, Smokescreen fanned himself to calm down, "Ok, ok... calm down. You can do this."

Typing in the code to their room, Smokescreen held his intake shut before completely releasing all the pent up excitement he had when the door swooshed open. He lowered his helm and laughed, stumbling inside and babbling.

"Oh my gosh, Bee, you-you're not gonna believe this, but this morning when I woke up I- _WHAT_?!" After Smokescreen lifted his head, everything he felt inside himself had instantly died.

There, laying sprawled on the berth with none other than _Knockout_ between his legs, was his lover Bumblebee. The red hot rod appeared to have been in the process of smoothly taking Bumblebee's interface panels off before he noticed the intruder and was now glaring with annoyance. Bumblebee was laying back on his elbows, now twisting over to try and lift his servo, face flushed with embarrassment, horror and panic.

"Smokescreen, th-this isn't what it looks like," The yellow bot anxiously sputtered.

" _Its not?!_ " Smokescreen’s voice was a loud, disbelieving whine, his face a crumbled mess of forming despair.

"Look, we were just- uhh- this isn't- this isn't what it looks like, ok, we umm..."

"Oh please, Bumblebee, give him a break," Knockout rolled his optics and smirked, keeping his posture between the squirming mech's legs, "It's time you break out the news and tell him what it is you've _really_ been doing all this time. It's not like he wasn't going to find out sooner or later..."

" _Knockout_...." Bumblebee fumed lowly, agitated and humiliated.

"What?" Smokescreen said quickly, his spark beginning to throb, "What is he talking about, Bumblebee? What's going on?"

Bumblebee tried to talk, his mouth making formless words as he stuttered to say something intelligent. He looked dully flustered, desperately trying to control his intakes and think of something to explain himself.

Since Bumblebee wasn't going to say anything, Knockout simply sighed and sat back, "Well if he's not going to say anything then I suppose I will. You see, Smokescreen, me and Bumblebee go way back when. We've been together since before you ever even decided to show up in that wimpy stasis pod. Of course _I_ never wanted our relationship to be anything serious, but Bumblebee sometimes needs a mech who's not so loose and has a spike actually _worth_ the pleasure."

"What?" Smokescreen whispered, feeling more hurtful arrows gouging his spark when the mech he had loved so much didn't protest what the medic said.

Bumblebee looked down, a disappointed, hurt look on his face as he gazed at the ground. His optics closed and he frowned, servos vaguely clenching. "I'm sorry, Smokescreen," he whispered back, "I'm so sorry..."

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Smokescreen lifted his servos in ridiculousness, his voice growing louder, "Do you have any idea how bad this looks right now? And all you can do is say ' _sorry_?'"

"Smokescreen I..." Bumblebee looked up, his baby blues not so bright this time, "I never wanted to hurt you..."

"What, were you just going to keep this from me the whole time?" Smokescreen shrugged his shoulders like it was stupid, anger and hurt mixing together inside him like fire and gas, "I trusted you, Bumblebee."

"And he appreciates that _dearly_ , I'm sure," Knockout said enthusiastically, "Bet let's face it, racing stripes, Bee just doesn't have the spark to admit these things."

After another foreboding pause lingered through the space, Smokescreen asked hurtfully, "How can you just set there and let him talk like that?"

Bumblebee still didn't answer, stubbornly avoiding making any eye contact. His face was unreadable, the silence burning in through Smokescreen’s armor and tearing him apart.

"Is it because he's right, Bumblebee?" Smokescreen’s voice became small and hollow, "Is what he said true?"

Bumblebee lifted his head and tried to make eye contact, but it only ended up suppressing at the end and he'd look away. He did nod, however... and that was enough.

Smokescreen scoffed and took a step back, his face tinting with anger, hurt and disgust. "I cannot believe you," he said, his voice a horrid cry that was loud and soft at the same time, "This whole time you were- you just... you were..."

Smokescreen looked down and shook his head, servos clenching so hard that they creaked. He hid a wobbly frown and turned around, running back out the door.

"Smokescreen..." Bumblebee whispered, his optics barely catching the last of the blue sports car as he sprinted away.

Knockout noticed the yellow bot's distress and simply waved it away, "Oh, don't mind him. He's just a little emotional, so what? All autobots have a tendency to get that way sometimes, and you just gotta let them be... Now, where were we?"

Bumblebee gazed emptily at the door before the touch of the hot rod between his legs brought his thoughts back forward. He looked up and nodded, "Yeah... I guess..."

* * *

 

Once Smokescreen was completely back outside, he transformed and drove to the outskirts of Kaon, holding his emotions until he got there. He could not believe it. There was nothing that could make him understand. Bumblebee had been cheating on him this whole time? He had known and he just kept it away from him? All that time... All those things.

Wasted. Desecrated. Faithless.... _Nothing_. 

This means that Bumblebee lied and he didn't have his seal when they first interfaced. It meant that all those promises were fake and that wonderful dream they so joyfully talked about time and time again was just a choker; Something Bumblebee could keep around Smokescreen’s neck and drag him around with. Every night when Bumblebee went out, all those hours spent away, he was really just with his pig headed medic.

Smokescreen transformed mid speed and landed painfully on the rough, metal ground, screeching to a stop beside the one-hundred foot tall ledge. He sobbed loudly, optics instantly releasing the built up misery and pain. He turned over on his knees and covered his face, muffling his cries and dejected sobs.

It felt like his spark had been completely torn through by massive predacon claws. His spark pulsed painfully like giant hooks were pulling on it from all different angles. His whole body shook, each limb feeling numb and prickly. There was nothing any more. Nothing.

Everything had been lost.

Smokescreen couldn't bring himself to think about it anymore. But it was just so real. He didn't want to be online anymore because the pain hurt so bad. That golden ball of sunshine he had looked up to almost everyday was now nothing but a dark hole that had pulled him in, tricked and tortured him, and then threw him right back out.

Lifting his head and looking at the ledge, Smokescreen went still, his optics still leaking heavily with mournful despair. His broken spark throbbed, pulling closer to the giant edge as if invisible servos had a hold of him. He looked down, seeing nothing but a bunch of black fog down there.

Smokescreen sighed and clenched his optics shut. "There's nothing for me here," he said to himself, optics timidly opening, " _Nothing_..."

_*Click*_


End file.
